ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 162 (4th September 1986)
Plot Lofty continues to paint the his flat ready for when Michelle and Vicki move in. Debbie gives Sue Starsky and is left with the task of finding Hutch a separate home. Michelle has a fitting for her wedding dress, which Lofty almost walks in on. Debbie sees if Lofty and Michelle would like Hutch, but Lofty says they cannot take Hutch on. Arthur reads his muggers have been sentenced and is delighted. Debbie continues to struggle with her grief as she hides at home. Pauline notices a strange man, Mr. Sangers, inviting himself into Debbie's house. Mehmet takes Mary out for another drink. Mr. Sangers offers Debbie money for Andy's belongings. Pauline tells Arthur she thinks they should intervene between Debbie and the strange man, but Arthur says they should not. Lofty shares his worries about having sex with Michelle, who reassures him that everything will be alright. Mary then walks in on the pair as they kiss, and tells Michelle that Mehmet is trying to sleep with her. Pauline walks into Debbie's and tells Mr. Sangers to leave her alone. Debbie feels like a fool for almost being conned. Arthur invites Dot to the church to hear the banns being read out. Mary tells Mehmet that if they do not get things together soon then they never will. The next morning, Kathy and Pete force Ian to attend church to hear the banns. He goes, but in protest. Arthur and Michelle look for Dot but are unable to find her. Dr. Legg is called by Debbie, who wonders if he can help her as her grief is becoming unbearable; Dr. Legg suggests that Debbie releases her grief somehow. Dot hides from Arthur and Michelle but is seen by Dr. Legg. She cries and tells Dr. Legg that she has sinned as she was caught shoplifting and was arrested. After returning from church, Pauline tells Michelle that Den has offered them The Vic for the wedding reception; Michelle refuses to enter The Vic on her wedding day, saying that it is unfair on Lofty as he works there. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr. Sangers - Alan Ford Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *1C Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Tom Clements (Donald Tandy) is credited but doesn't appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '... I'm not all that experienced with women.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes